Elements of the Universe
by Fullmetal-Vampire
Summary: Just read the prologue. It does contain violence and insanity. I will constantly post new chapters and this isn't based off of anything. I just had an account on here.
1. Prologue

Once upon a time Two special young girls We're born into this world their names we're

Luna 'Moon' Light and Emily 'Sun' Light, These two sisters we're able to control the universe together half and half one could control the beautiful sunlight sky and the other could control the bright lovely moon in the sky at night, These two girls lived in a Kingdom called Jacoopi This place was very beautiful and many people lived there in peace it was mostly a fairy tail for some, One day when the youngest (Luna) and the Oldest (Emily) We're playing in the garden together The Oldest Sister was struck by a Dark shadow, as the Youngest ran towards her sister Emily used her magic to push her back, The Oldest had Tears in her eyes and so did the Youngest,

"Leave!" The Oldest Roared, She held her heart and fell to her knees as her and blackness surrounded her,

"I'll get father!" The Youngest said rushing to her Father The King, As The Youngest pleaded to her Father on what had happened, Her Father rushed to the garden and as he looked at his once beautiful Daughter who was now filled with hate and Evil, "Emily I shall ban you from this world to where you belong!" The King roared, The Young year old child who was crying her lungs out looked at her father and her 8 year old sister,

"F-Father what are you doing?!" Emily cried as a black hole swirled around her and she held her self close reaching out for her sisters hand, The youngest watched as her sister was vanishing before her eyes she looked at her moon shaped necklace and at her sisters Sun shaped necklace which was around her neck and Emily was clinging onto it for dear life,

"Father Stop this!" The Youngest yelled trying to push her father away and make him stop as she looked back at her sister there was Silence,

Emily was gone, Luna's eyes filled with more tears her heart broke into two, she looked at her father with Rage and saw as her Mother rushed outside to the field hearing all that has happened, The Queen gasped and knew what had happened to her first child and sat down to hug her second and cried in for the day, The King also had water in his eyes and didn't know what to say to his Youngest child, Luna cried and cried for days clinging to the only thing she had left of her sister as days, months, years went by Luna was finally grown up she was 16 she had forgotten a lot about her sister in the past but didn't forget the bond they had as children, As Luna walked around her castle garden her father approached her,

 _"We Found Emily Luna.."_ he said to her,

Luna felt a cold/warm tear go down her pale pink cheeks, "Really where is she?!" Luna asked eagerly.

"A Place called Earth, It turns out other Elements are there as well with special gifts, but not like yours but they all have a part of you" The King said placing a had on his daughters heart,

"A Part of _Me?_ " She Wondered, "How?"

"You are a Universe Luna" He started, "So is your sister Emily, You guy can control the world and keep it in sync Emily controls the Sun, You Control the moon you each have pieces of the Universe to do so, You shall discover that part on your own and go off on your Journey" Her Father said placing his hands behind his back as her mother appeared, She looked at her daughter and gripped her in a hug like it was Goodbye, Luna knew this meant SHE was going to find these others and find her sister and make things right,

"You shall take you Griffin, Pegasus, Necklace, Portal Mirror, and Journal with you" Her father said handing her a tiny charm bracelet with everything she needed on it, "My Daughter, My Sweet Princess, This place called earth isn't like here, its very different and most people there are Evil you must be careful and try to fit in, I shall watch over you" he said as a Black whole swirled around Luna, She waved goodbye to her parents and watched as she was sucked into a black hole...


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Start

 _As The Worlds Crash together and the sun and moon rises I fall from the Sky in search for a prize, Maybe its to soon to beg for a pillow?_ Luna thought as she began to see a bright blue sky and these moving machines on the rode, she saw other people and knew what her Father meant by 'Different' "Well didn't say nothing about me using my Magic" Luna said she used her Wind Element to make landing more softer, as she still feel she landed in a dumpster and poked her head up and looked around and got out she say that she was in a narrow space a alley maybe? she took off the Tiny pieces of garbage and saw that she was wearing her Royal dress and crown, she didn't know what to do first but saw a clothes store and saw that she had no money and needed to find the others like her, But what was she gonna do first? She walked across the street and before she knew it.

Bam!

Thorns was down in the main plaza of New York just wandering when he bumped into someone smaller than him. 'Just what I need, bumping into someone I don't know.' he thought while brushing himself off. Then he felt a slight pain in his right shoulder.

"Sorry" she said as she looked up at the boy and saw that her Moon Necklace was glowing brightly, "a Element.." She said slightly under her breath, "My Name Is Luna, Whats your name?" She asked tilting her head in a adorable matter.

Thorns sighed. "Thorns. I had a feeling you might be an Element yourself." he said rolling his shoulder.

"I'm Actually a Princess.." she said pointing to her appearance.

"I know. You shouldn't go pointing yourself out Luna Light." Thorns said before looking off into the distance. "New York is no place for some one like you..."

Thorns sighed again. "I must be going. People bother me so." he said as the scar on his right eye showed.

"W-Wait..I don't know how to fit in this world...If you do know who I am, then please help me" She pleaded, her necklace glowed brighter, "There are so many Elements in such a small space, I didn't think I would get so far" She said out loud.

Thorns looked at Luna with emotionless ice blue eyes. "No one gets far on this world. Come on." he said before walking off to an apartment complex.

"Thank You!" she said happily following behind Thorns and placed her hands behind her back and looked as people stared at her.

Off somewhere else, Keme had just gotten out of school, she was walking home dressed in this, as she walked she seemed to always keep her head down, but that didn't stop people from noticing her and keeping a wide distance from her, after all, no one liked her. They all thought she was creepy, not that stalker kind of creepy but maybe more that she hangs out with the undead kind of creepy. She walked silently down the street, her head down and her hands in her pockets.

James made his way down the street, noticing how uneven the bricks were. _Note to self: Don't embarrass yourself and trip_ He thought. He brushed a piece of hair out of his face when he noticed a shady dealing going on between a poorly hidden element and a man. What could be going on there? He steered clear, towards a coffee shop. **"I don't need to be caught up in any drama..."** He muttered as he ordered a coffee. The lady winked at him and he grabbed his coffee silently, noticing a quickly scrawled phone number on the lid of the coffee cup.

Back with Thorns and Luna, Thorns just sighed as he opened the front door to an almost empty apartment except for a futon, T.V., kitchen, and a bookcase of things related to the snow and water elements. "So what do you need to know?" Thorns asked.

"I just need to find the other Elements to stop my sister Emily! I can't do it alone and it takes a lot of power" Luna heard a knock and quickly got spooked, "W-Whose that?" she said backing away and hiding behind Thorns, it was like she had known him from long ago and had a rather strong connection to him.

James had been watching out the window, so he saw when the two went to an apartment building. He stood, leaving the coffee cup that was still full on the table. He kept his head down as he walked through the crowd, making his way to his family's penthouse at the top of the exact same building. As he stepped out of the elevator, his mother immediately pestered him. "James Lawrence Everett where have you been? Who have you been with? Why are you looking at me like that? Did something... Peculiar happen? Something to do with your-" James interrupted her **"I'm fine, mother. Don't get your panties in a knot..."** He made his way up the stairs to his room, where he locked himself inside. He looked for information on people like him on his laptop. Nothing. He wondered what they were doing downstairs...  
Soon, James was knocking on Thorn's door.

James opened the door. **"Hello. The name is James Everett. Thorns, I've seen you around our building. I live in the penthouse, number 6C. You need to get the woman who is so obviously hiding behind you some different clothing, because she is extremely suspicious. I have a sister. You both can come with me if you'd like. It's safer and quieter there. Do you accept my offer?"** He asked. His face read nothing but sincerity.

With another character, Kat was driving, she noticed everything that was going on, she really hadn't cared for school much recently. She basically had just stopped going, as most friends she had were just fair weather. They only stood for what she stood for. She knew how to just stop giving a damn, and as to how her heart was basically as cold as stone. She thought about what was going on with her actual friends. That's when she looked down to her left wrist and then she remembered. Her depression had stricken her again. She remembered her previous girlfriend, and that she... "Left me, and because of the wrongdoing on my wrist!" Kat yelled at herself.

With the others, Thorns sighed. "It's my apartment and I know her. But we'll go with you just so you don't start whining." he said before getting up off the futon, ice crunching as he chewed on it.

ames rolled his eyes. **"Thank you for wanting to help, James. You're welcome, Thorns!"** he muttered. _Hell, I mutter a lot..._ James thought to himself. He led the group up the stairs to his family's apartment. When he walked into the main room, his mother was appalled. "James! Who are these people?!" she exclaimed. **"Relax, mother. We'll be in my room. Please don't bother us.**  
Once they were in his room, James whipped out his phone. **"I'm telling my friend that we're here.** He texted his friend, Kat.  
 _Important stuff at my place. Let yourself in. ASAP_

Thorns chewed on more ice without a single care. His eyes were still emotionless. "So why did you want us here?" he asked, no hint of curiosity in his voice.

A/N

I'm gonna end it there guys. I hope you liked this chap and continue to read. R&R.

Vamp out.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Anarchy

Keme looked at her phone and saw the text, she looked confused but stuck the phone back in her pocket and went to the house, knocking on the door.

Luna looked around but kept close to Thorns, she cracked her neck and looked outside the window she saw some of the females clothing choice, then it hit her. Luna rushed out of the room and went to the nearest bathroom

She could use her magic to change her clothing she placed her crown on a table and placed her hands together and colors flew around her, Luna's eyes glowed whitish and her dress began to disappear .

She looked down at her outfit and was pretty impressed but notice it was kinda different since the girls outside were wearing shorts or skirts. She returned out of the bedroom and walked towards the same room and to everyone, not forgetting to grab her crown and place it on her charm bracelet and it shrink,

"T-Thorns, Would this suite me? or make me look normal.." She said holding her hands together closely. "and My Name is Luna if I didn't say it before pardon" she added looking at James and saw as her necklace glowed again, "Another Element" She said.

Thorns looked at them and sighed. "Great, more people." he mumbled as he chewed on the cubes of ice. "that's much better suited for New York. But we do need to talk about something," Thorns said, looking at Luna "We should head back to my place to discuss the business you were talking about earlier."

'Yes, mother, I'll be there. You don't have to worry, I won't say anything about the boat incident. What did he even do?' Alexander's phone dangled lazily in his hand as he strolled down the street, ' Hasn't he crashed like five boats this year? Why is he still allowed a boating licence.' Turning the corner, the young blond man continued on the phone, 'You know, mother, I don't think I'll be joining you in St Tropez this year. I think I might just stay in New York. See the sights.' He arrived at a sandstone apartment building and placed his 'coffee', and he used that term extremely loosely - he was still yet to find acceptable cappuccini in the US, on the ground so that he could use his now free hand to fumble clumsily for his key card to the building. Having successfully gained entry, he picked up the takeaway cup and strolled into the building. He was greeted cheerfully by the concierge, who smiled broadly and approached him, 'Alexander, I haven't seen you in ages! Have you been back in England again?'  
'No, most definitely not!' Replied Alexander with a grin, 'going home would mean having to deal with the family, sorry, I mean Duke Monteford and Duchess Astor. Not to mention the rest of their lot. No, I've just been staying in my flat in the Upper East these past few weeks, far far away from my family.'  
Alexander bade farewell to the laughing concierge and continued into the lift, on his way up to his rooms. He shared the floor with some interesting New Yorkers, a lovely reprieve from the stuffy Englishmen he'd spent his childhood with. There was a family, Everett or something, and an eccentric old director of some printing company on his floor. It wasn't exactly the house back in England, or his flat in the Upper East side, but it was comfortable. A sharp 'ding' alerted him to his floor. Alexander was making his way towards his door, fumbling for his key, when he saw the strange brunette standing by the door to the Everett's place. He had seen her around the floor a few times, it was entirely possible that she was dating the Everett boy, but he had too many neighbours to keep track of these things. Regardless, his father had always taught him to be sociable - it was how a Monteford ought to act. Alexander strode over towards the young girl and put on his most charming smile, 'Hi, I'm Alexander, I live in the rooms opposite the Everett family's. I've seen you around this floor a few times and thought it was proper for me to introduce myself. How do you do?'

Keme looked up surprised when a boy approached her and introduced himself. She blinked a few times, making sure he was really talking to her and then she looked down quickly. Turning her head to the side slightly as she said in a very quiet voice. "H-Hello... I'm Keme..."

'Keme? That's an interesting name! Back home where I come from in England, I'm English if you couldn't tell by the accent, everyone has the same old boring names. They're all Elizabeth's and Henry's and William's. Awfully boring names for awfully boring people. But I've found that people have much more variety in terms of names here in New York. It's a wonderful city, isn't it? But I digress,' said Alexander, stopping himself before he scared his neighbour's guest away, 'How do you know the Everetts? They're a lovely family, excellent neighbours.'

Keme looked at him, listening patiently and didn't seem bothered by his little spiel. She nodded when he said it was a wonderful city then looked down when it was her turn to speak. "Well... me and James go to school together... He um... was the one who helped me with my math..."

Alexander nodded enthusiastically, lip pursed in a pleasant smile. _James_ , that was the Everett boy's name, he made a mental note to write that down somewhere. 'He's quite a lovely boy, isn't he? I don't see him much around the building, though it is true that I'm not around here much.' It was quite obvious to Alexander that Keme was a shy one, and his heart went out to the girl, he'd been reasonably shy in his youth, and he remembered the difficulties well. Still smiling, he continued, 'So what school do you and James attend?'

"Atella Academy..." She said quietly, still looking down.

James heard the knock and-practically leaping-down the stairs, called **"Just a moment!"** to the others in his room. He opened the door and saw one of his neighbors, an English or Australian guy. He had never really bothered to ask. He looked to Keme **"There's something really important going on. It has to do with our... um... ELEMENTS in science..."** he said, making sure to emphasize the elements part. His eyes shifted nervously from his neighbor to Keme.

Keme's eyes widened and she nodded slowly. "Ok..." She said, her hands gripping the hem of her shirt. She looked at Alexander. "Thank you for talking with me..." She said softly before turning to the door.

Keme watched the door close and she followed after him, looking at the strange girl and the other boy, she looked down nervously, unsure what to do.

 _Elements_ , there was something peculiar about the way the young man said the word. It was as if he were talking about... No that couldn't possibly be true, could it? He had to make sure. Besides, playing detective would be a lot more fun than dinner with the Westons. Fixing his clothes, Alexander put on his most diplomatic smile and rang the doorbell.

Keme looked at James. "Should I get that?" She asked.

James looked over to Keme hearing the doorbell. He sighed. "GO AWAY!" he wanted to shout. But he didn't. He nodded to Keme, **"Thank you. That would be best, I'll stay here and talk with the others"**

After Kat's episode of anger, she read the text, and replied, 'I'll be there in a few, see ya.' She then drove off, with a lot less aggression in her.

James gently grabbed Keme's arm and pulled her inside. **"Well... Um... Bye"** he said with a slight smile and closed the door. "Follow me" he motioned with his hand. He led Keme toward his room and opened the door to reveal the two others that were there. He walked in and said softly **"So, what's going on? Who are you, Luna?"**

"I'm a Princess I can control have of the Universe, I could make it snow right here right now if I wanted" She said, "But that would ruin the climate ever wonder how the moon rises, I do with myself and my Violin" She said smiling.

Keme went to the door and opened it, mainly glad to get away from the big group. "Hello?" She asked the boy from before.

Kat noticed the house, it was on her left, she pulled up, and noticed people at the door, so she decided to wait in the car for a moment. She also wondered what was going on, as she could see multiple people in the other room through the window. "I guess it's definitely important, James has gathered multiple people of different personalities." She said quietly to herself.

The face that greeted him at the door was the same soft spoken girl he had met before. 'Keme! I'm awfully sorry to bother you again, but I've just realised I've some business with Mrs Everett to attend to. Just a little neighbourly gift I'd like to present to her. I think I saw her in the drawing room just before? It would lovely if you could go and grab her for me.' Alexander's smile beamed cheerfully.

Keme nodded softly. "Alright, one moment..." She said softly as she turned and went to grab Mrs. Everett.

Kat got out of the car, she started to walk to the house, and she noticed who was at the door. Alexander James Astor-Monteford, she had quite a large hatred for him. She never did like rich people, and especially him. "Hey, Alexander, how's it going. Not that I really care though." Under her breath she said, 'Fuckin' rich jerk."

A/N

I'm gonna end it there. I hope you guys enjoyed the chap and continue to read. R&R.

Vamp out.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Rage

'Oh Katelyn, you're ever the cheerful one, aren't you? It's so good to see that pretty scowl of yours,' Alexander replied, face fixed in a smiling deadpan,'I'm very well, even better now that I've seen you. I've just stopped by to offer Mrs Everett some tickets to the opera - the Metropolitan's doing Turandot.' He took a moment to brush some dust off his blazer sleeve. Kat was a lively one, she hated his guts of course, but still - she was quite easy on the eyes. 'And how are you, Katelyn, did you come all this way just to visit me?'

Keme came back with Mrs. Everett. "Here you go..." She said to Alexander.

"No, I didn't come to see you, don't know why I would. James sent me a text saying that there was something important going on here." Kat said for once not completely hating him.

James nodded to Luna, muttering "That's what I thought."

He held up a finger for them to wait a moment and went back down the stairs to the door out of his apartment. There was four people all crowded at the door. "Hi guys, um can I see Keme and Kat please? We have some... important stuff to attend to." He said, giving the two of them pointed looks. His mother just raised a brow, but didn't say much more, turning to their neighbor instead.

Keme nodded and followed James back to the room.

"..." Luna was just following Thorns feeling safe and confused about all what was going on.

"So, James, why are we here? It's kinda a pressing issue for me, cus em... y-you know." Kat didn't like admitting that she didn't like being in groups bigger than 3 without her actual friends.

"We're here because we're all elemental of some sort. We could go to that dingy apartment, no offense Thorns, or we could stay in my room that is equipped with soundproof walls and quite comfy seating" Said James, quite matter-of-factly. "Luna here is.. special. She can control the universe which is much more important than our, em, measly elements. Luna, I believe you are here for a special reason, and I was thinking that we-being all of us here- could help somehow?"

Kat face froze, you know that surprised anime look, that was the look on Kat's face, "Wha-what?" She said in shock

Thorns just sighed as he chewed on the ice. "I had a feeling it had something to do with that." He said while rolling his right shoulder.

"Okay, so, what exactly am I needed for?" Kat asked this, still in shock, but she could at least have a normal facial expression. "However, I see multiple people I haven't met, I'm not too comfortable about that. I'm guessing the one with the long, purple hair is Luna?"

Keme didn't like being around this many people, she took a few steps back and disappeared into the shadows at the corner of the room, she felt safer there.

"Hmm," Katelyn noticed Keme move to the shadows, and went back with her to reassure her that it was almost nothing, as Katelyn knows what it's like to be uncomfortable near many other people. "Hey, Keme is it? It's alright, I know the feeling of being uncomfortable in such a situation. I promise you it'll be fine."

"So why gather us? Our elements don't mean anything to you," Thorns said as the air around him became frigid "Then again, you're a spoiled rich kid who doesn't know how survive without any family. I don't see why you're so serious."

Luna stepped on Thorns foot, "That was rude!" Luna barked crossing her arms "I just want to know what's going on before we go onto the next step we all need to be on the same page"

"Calm down. I'm just making my once a year joke." Thorns sighed as he chewed some ice.

Keme looked up at Katelyn from the shadows and slowly made them dissipate. She looked at Katelyn for a long moment, her face blank, before nodding and stepping out of the corner.

"Look. I saw a weird situation. I thought I would help. I gathered those that I know can most likely help." James blushed. Luna, why are we all here? I mean, I know I brought us here but why are YOU here, considering that that is the reason all of us are here. And, by the way, Thorns, at least I have a family. Unlike many others in this world"

"Anyhow, we should get down to business quick. I have something to deal with." Thorns sighed as he gazed out the window, looking up at the sky.

Kat was still looking at Keme's face, she turned away after what felt like another minute, "So... what gives, why did you call us here? I really would like to know what we're here for besides the elements thing... and trust me, I've better things to do."

Thorns sighed and opened the door. "Sorry to bounce but I gotta go to the gym. Kickboxing matches don't work with one person" he said as he walked out "Stay out of trouble."

James sighed and rubbed his temples.

"So none of you care about our kind? Y'know, the people who are going extinct because none of us give a thought about anyone else? Go to your kickboxing match. Go do all that 'important business' while I handle the real problem here. God, I thought you all actually cared."

"You don't know pain until you see your ENTIRE family dead in your childhood home. I have no one left in my that is actual family and not some random stranger like the manager. So shut up so I can knock out some smart ass amateur." he said with a low, icy growl.

Thorns sighed as he walked down the street to his gym. 'Why can't I learn to stand people like him? Being alone sucks.' he thought while chewing on some ice cubes. People of all kinds passed by him with their heads down in their phones and not caring about who he was. "I really hate it when people do this," Thorns said "I swear people are turning into robots." Keme followed Thorns through the shadows and appeared behind him. "They are... aren't they?"

"Yes, especially when they don't look up to see where they're going. Why did you follow me?" Thorns asked a little irritated. Keme just continued walking with him. "Too many people back there." She said simply. "Agreed." Thorns said as he opened the door to the gym. Keme followed him in and looked around curiously. Thorns went into the guy's locker room to change and came out 5 minutes later. "You're welcome to watch the match." he said.

Keme nodded politely and sank back into the shadows. "Thank you." She said.

Thorns climbed up into the ring and wrapped bandages around his hands. "This'll be fun." he said as he cracked his knuckles. The match lasted about 5 minutes before Thorns beat his opponent to a bloody pulp. After changing back into his street clothes and his giant open coat Thorns left the gym.

A/N

Hey guys, I'm gonna end it there. To tell you now, this isn't ALL me. I'm only the characters Thorns and a new one in the next chapter. Anyways, I hope you liked this chap and continue to read. R&R.  
Vamp out.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Hidden Evil

While walking down an ally Thorns jumped to barely avoid a charging monster that seemed almost human. What the hell is that thing? he thought before slamming a ball of ice into the creatures back. Looking at it thorns saw it had pitch black, marble-like skin that served as armor. "Shit..." Thorns said before getting sent flying back.

The beast hung over Thorns and growled. "The mistress seeks your assistance." it said before knocking out Thorns and dragged him off to an unknown place where painful memories live.

Keme's eyes widened from the shadows and she followed after them silently.

In an old abandoned building sat Emily Light, who Luna was searching for. When the creature came in with Thorns Emily smiled. "Good job my minion. Set him down in that chair and tie him up." she said.

After half an hour Thorns woke up to see Emily and struggled to get out of the chair. "Emily, let me go!" he yelled.

"Is that how you greet your old friend? It's been six years since I last saw you. My how you have grown up," Emily said in a devilish tone "Tell what you've been doing all those years."

Freezing the knot in the ropes Thorns stalled for time. "Tell me why in the hell I should tell you? That was when I sealed that evil for only six months and you were different when the seal was still active." he said.

Keme was hiding in the shadows, her eyes wide as she watched the encounter.

"For starters you tried to help me. Where did your kindness go?" Emily asked rhetorically. Her creature stood in front of the door that Keme was hiding behind. Thorns looked over at it and spat on it's face. It roared before charging towards Thorns, who managed to get on his feet and jump up in time to land on it's head. Snapping the frozen ropes, the chair he was tied to fell to the floor and Thorns smiled wickedly.

"Now now you ugly beast. Where are your manners?" Thorns asked in a benevolently evil tone as his skin turned gray. The monster roared again and charged at the now gray skined Thorns, who only seemed to laugh like a maniac before grabbing it by the throat. He freezed said monster in pitch black ice and smashed it into hundreds of shattered pieces.

"Grrr, Thorns, you'll pay for that!" Emily yelled as she prepared to throw a deadly ball of flames at Thorns. He laughed again before releasing a heavy pitch black fog.

"Sorry to run Emily my dear, but I have other plans, and I'm no longer Thorns, so call me D.T. Bye now!" he laughed through the fog before bolting out the door onto the streets of NYC. D.T. ran to Central Park before his skin turned pale white again. Breathing heavily, he sat down on a bench and sighed.

 _It happened again. I let him take over._ Thorns thought as he looked around.

Keme's eyes widened in shock and she followed after him. "What was that?" She asked, popping out of the shadows behind him.

Thorns jumped slightly before calming down. "It's something I would rather not talk about. It's kinda deep." he said while looking around to see if any of Emily's creatures were following him.

Keme nodded softly and sat beside him. "Don't worry, I took care of her goons that were chasing you..."

"Okay, I'll tell you. Emily was a part of my past. I found her while wandering at 11 years old. I could see the evil within her and my family was specialized in sealing away evil. I could only prevent it from taking over her mind for 6 months. When the seal broke, a little bit of the evil within her transferred to me, causing a dark and sinister version of myself to take over whenever I go over the edge with my anger." he sighed. "That is why I don't want to be close to anyone. I fear I may hurt them."

Keme looked at him sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry..." Was all she could say.

Katelyn left the house she had been in, it had felt like months went by. She got into her car, and drove to Times Square, or she was going to. She dozed off for a moment, accidentally turning left into the other lane. The consequences came soon after, she hit a blue ford pick-up.

"Wait, sh..." Her words were cut off by the instant terror of being in a car crash. Her head hit the steering wheel violently, when the twisted metal came to a quiet she wasn't sure of anything. She wasn't sure where she was, what happened, or even who she was. She was if horrific pain.

"Oh god, where am I? Someone help me!"

Keme looked up in shock when she saw a car crash into a blue pick-up. She jumped up and rushed over. "Oh my gosh!" The man in the pick-up seemed uninjured. He managed to climb out of his car and looked in horror at the wreckage before calling 9-1-1. Keme ran to the other car and gasped. "Katelyn?" She asked before using her shadow magic to pry the door open and gently lift her out of the car.

"K... Keme, please tell me that is really you." The pain was really starting to become unbearable. "W...hat happened, last thing I remember w... was dozing off, and then being here. In a sh... shit-ton of pain." She quickly noticed blood soaking through her jacket.

Thorns ran over, his eyes glowing as he pulled out a small paintbrush and put a small symbol above Katelyn's wound. It glowed before preventing anymore blood loss. "That should keep you from losing anymore blood for now, but we should get you to a hospital immediately," he said before picking her up gently and looked at Keme "Check on the other driver. I'll get Katelyn to a hospital."

Thorns then ran off to find the closest medical center to get Katelyn treated properly. "Don't worry. You'll be taken care of soon. Just sit back and try to hang onto consciousness." he said while dodging people in his way while trying to be careful not to undo the symbol holding off the blood from pouring out onto the ground. _I'm not going to let another die. Not while I'm here._

A/N

I'm ending it there. I hope you enjoyed reading and continue to read. R&R.

Vamp out.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: History

Keme nodded at Thorns and went to the other driver, he'd managed to pull himself out of the car but upon closer inspection he wasn't that great either, Keme put his arm over her shoulder and began following after Thorns.

Thorns found a small clinic and ruched in with Katelyn. "This girl needs immediate attention! She is bleeding out badly!" he exclaimed to the lady at the front desk. She nodded before taking Katelyn to a bed to patch her up. I made it just in time before the seal broke. Thorns thought exhausted as he plopped down in a waiting chair.

A few minutes later Keme walked in with the man from the other car, he apparently had a broken leg and dislocated shoulder, but he didn't seem to be bleeding anywhere.

Katelyn was brought immediately to the Emergency Room. The pain was unbearable. It seemed she had broken a rib, crushed her left foot, and was bleeding out heavily.

Keme waited with Thorns in the lobby worriedly.

"Keme," Thorns sighed as he looked at her with his ice blue eyes "I may as well tell you who I am and my past with it. My full name is Thorns Rose Espinosa, the unknown survivor of the Espinosa family murder seven years ago on my birthday."  
He looked depressed upon mentioning this. "My dad and uncle had much political power and planned on creating the element act, allowing Elements like us to be open about who we are in public."

Keme's eyes widened in surprise as she looked at him and smiled sadly when he paused, putting a hand on his. "You don't have to tell me about it if you don't want to. But I'll listen if you do."

Thorns smiled slightly, "Thank you. After the accident, my survival was kept a secret and I was put into a foster home in Queens. I stayed there for about two years before I met Emily. The evil that consumed her is what gave me the black scar on my right eye, and I was moved to another foster home here in NYC. I was 15 when I ended up hurting someone I deeply care about. That's when I started secluding myself from others and hiding my emotions. I took up kickboxing at that time and I convinced my current foster parents to let me live in my apartment. I managed to get out of high school with an extremely high GED. Up until today, I felt completely alone."

Keme looked at him sadly and put a hand on his shoulder. "You don't have to be alone... I know what it's like... and I wouldn't wish it on anyone..."

Thorns looked at her, "You're a good person with a heart of gold. Reminds me of mom when she was still alive, but I must stop living in the past."

Keme blushed softly and looked down. "I wouldn't say that..." She said sadly as he said she had a heart of gold.

Thorns smiled. "Its true. You really seem like a good person. Anyways, we should get the others over here. They need to know about Emily," he said as he went back to his almost emotionless tone of voice "Go ahead and text _James_ while I check on Katelyn."  
With that Thorns stood up and went to the front desk to ask about Katelyn.

Keme looked at him and nodded softly, pulling out her phone and texting him to meet them at the hospital.

"Who brought in Katelyn?" The doctor asked the room, "as you can now go in and see her."

A/N

I'm gonna end it there. I hope you guys liked this chapter and continue to read. Please leave a review so I know what you think. R&R.

Vamp out.


	7. Goofing off

**A/N**

 **Hey guys, it's Vamp. I know that I haven't put up a new chapter for Elements of the Universe, but everyone is taking forever to reply to the RP. So, I may as well show you what the characters do when they're not actually doing the story. Enjoy! BTW, I play the character Thorns.**

 _*Thorns, Emily, and Luna*_

Thorns: How will I introduce the fully unleashed D.T.? I have no ideas.

Emily: What about a symbol that lets him out completely? It should be fun.

Thorns: *facepalms* Why didn't I think of that. I should get to work on the symbol and it's properties immediately!

Luna: *sweatdrops* There he goes.

 _*James, Katelyn, Keme, and Alexander*_

James: When will I come back in? I'm getting bored just waiting around.

Keme: You'll come back soon. Same with everyone else who was left behind.

Katelyn: I was already in a car crash. What was with the symbol that stopped the bleeding?

Keme: I don't know. Ask Thorns about it.

Alexander: I thought it was a good idea. Makes you wonder about his past.

James: Whatever. I'm gonna go get something to eat. *gets up from sofa* I'll be ba- DAH! WHO PUT A BUCKET OF WATER IN THE DOORWAY!?

Thorns: *laughs* Enjoy my present!? *walks in*

James: I'm gonna get you! *starts chasing Thorns*

Thorns: Only if you can! *sprints out the door with James chasing after*

Katelyn: Do you think James will catch him?

Keme: My money is on Thorns making James slip and fall before sprinting off laughing.

 _*Luna and Emily*_

Luna: So sis, how's your day been other than seeing James getting pranked?

Emily: It has been good so far little sister. It really seems to be lively around here.

Luna: You'll get use to it. I already have.

 _*Later in the living room with everyone*_

Thorns: So I was thinking on how my backstory should go. You all read what I had written down correct?

*everyone nods*

Luna: I like it. Makes you seem like you're weren't always a serious guy, but the symbols should be mentioned later on.

Keme: It seems good enough to me.

James: Better than what you had earlier.

Emily: It does show what interactions you had with me in the past.

Katelyn: Seems a little dark, but I guess that was what you were going for.

Thorns: *nods* Yeah, I had to show why I act all serious, and thanks for the input. Lets get started before the day ends.

All: Okay!

 **A/N**

 **So that's what they do when not actually doing the story. It's pretty fun I must say. I hope you all enjoyed their daily interactions and continue to read the story. R &R.**

 **Vamp out.**


End file.
